In Her Dreams
by Yaoiholic28
Summary: Chihiro loves her dreams. But they confuse her. Until now.


A/N: Hiiiii!! Okay...This is a first. I actually wanted to this song with this pairing. This will HIGHLY LIKELY never happen again and be the ONLY one of its kind on my page. It kind of sickens me...Ech. Anyway, just a plotbunny, and something I thought I'd put up. I love this pairing. And this song. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No Profits Made.

--In Her Dreams--

_I know you..._

The scene was surreal, absolutely breath taking. The young woman loved this place now. Even though she couldn't remember why. She had a feeling she'd been here before. And something magical had taken place. She also discovered, that if she ever came to this spot and fell asleep, she would dream. Dream about such a magical place, that only she could go to. But she could only see it in her subconscious mind.

The day was no different from when she had first started coming to this place. The sun was out, but hidden by the high trees of the dense woods surrounding her. The wind blew a slight chill and sang a melodious tune.

Chihiro stepped out of her car and ran to the bridge she'd become so familiar with. And she never went under the bridge. She never could. It was like if she did, she got this horrible feeling, and would pull herself back unwillingly. Like her feet had a mind of their own. She'd tried and tried, but nothing ever would allow her past. Giving up was never in her nature, but this was just something apparently impossible.

The wind blew a few stray leaves around her, as if greeting her in a dance. She smiled slightly.

"If only I could remember...," she whispered, shaking her head. It had been years. Years since her first visit here, since now she was a full grown woman of twenty-two years. She brought her shawl closer to her, trying to keep warm. One thing she found amazing, was that, this place never changed. It was like she was the only one that knew of the magic. Sometimes, she wondered herself psychic. Dismissing that as just her childish feelings at work, she settled knowing that something happened here, to make her very happy.

"Maybe I should just stop coming here...nothing really happens. I can never remember my dreams very well...This place, has a meaning yet has no meaning. This place is strange..."

The wind picked up again, and blew her hard, as if being pushed, towards the bridge. On the wind she slightly caught a whisper, 'Chihiro...'

"How creepy...," daring again, she tried once more to go under the bridge. It was seemingly easier now. She picked up her pace and ran through the tunnel, coming to a train station. Her mind was racing with thoughts now. Her feet seemed to carry her now towards something, instead of away. Choosing a random door, she went through and came out to a gorgeous hill, dotted with plots of flowers. The sky was a light blue with only a few clouds being carried by a slow wind. The sun warmed her and she inhaled deeply. This place was familiar, very familiar. She climbed the hill, coming to a town.

"A town? In the middle of nowhere?" curiosity taking hold of her, she went forth, seeing all these exotic looking shops, nothing like from back home. Smells littered the air and she found everything so tempting. Against her better judgment, she went to a small shop, seeing plates of food lining the counter top. It all looked so good. 'Just one...,' she thought. Before she realized it, her hand was reaching out for what looked like a piece of chicken.

"Stop."

The voice started her, and she twirled around, her urge to eat suddenly gone. Standing before her now was a young boy, no older than fifteen.

"Don't touch that food." his stern eyes told her it was not a joke. She nodded slowly.

"Wh-who are you?" she found her voice quivery from the shock of the sudden order. The boy just glared and extended his hand to her.

"My name is not important. Come. Follow me."

Chihiro did not want to argue, so complying, he lead her back to the hill. She looked at him, curious. Suddenly, she felt extremely tired, and dozed off, not caring if she fell asleep on the ground or not. Then her dream started.

_I know you...I danced with you once upon a dream._

_She was dancing. Dancing a wonderful dance, of spins and twirls. She felt as if she were the wind and her dance partner were leaves, fluttering around her. She didn't care to take in her surroundings. She knew where she was. The dance lasted for what to her seemed such a short time. And her partner had stopped dancing. She tried to question, why had they stopped?_

_'Chihiro...Never forget about here,' it was the boys voice. As soon as he spoke she felt her voice return to her._

_"What's going on? Why did you stop?" she became frantic, not wanting him to leave. "No...wait...I know you. I know you...Who...Who are you?"_

_The boy merely smiled and then was gone._

Chihiro awoke when a sudden chill was sent through her body. Opening her eyes to see the same old bridge, vines, trees, she got up and brushed herself off. She felt dizzy, yet...more calm than she ever had before. 'I know you...'

"Why, in the world, would that be my first thought? Ridiculous." she shook her head again. "Must have fallen asleep. Better get back, it's late...," she turned and started walking away. Her inner child cried and she turned, glancing over the sight again.

"How could I ever forget..," she smiled and the wind blew. "It's always in my dreams. And it's my favorite dream I'll ever have."


End file.
